


Pretty in Pink

by polyskz



Series: Camera Ready [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: All of them are camboys, Alternate Universe - Camboys, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Boys in Skirts, Camboys, Crossdressing, Exhibitionism, Hair-pulling, M/M, Mentioned OT8 relationship, One brief mention of bondage, Polyamory, Rated pictures get taken, Slapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:30:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26333425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polyskz/pseuds/polyskz
Summary: “Look at the camera, darling.” Even though it’s phrased as a request, Hyunjin knows that it isn’t. Chan isn’t holding back today, pushing each and every one of Hyunjin’s buttons without mercy. “Let everyone see how pretty you are when you’re full of cock, hmm?”The pinging of the laptop is drowned out by the ringing in Hyunjin’s ears.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Hwang Hyunjin, Implied Everyone/Everyone
Series: Camera Ready [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2009890
Comments: 17
Kudos: 391





	Pretty in Pink

**Author's Note:**

> [This](http://wheretoget.it/look/285792) is the skirt I imagined Hyunjin in~
> 
> Although this AU is about OT8, I still don’t feel comfortable explicitly writing about Jeongin. If I do return to this AU in the future, Jeongin will probably not be a main character, so please respect my feelings on this.
> 
> Also a huge thank you to v, m, and j for your suggestions 💖
> 
> Edit: I've updated Seungmin's cam name to be Skye here instead of Minnie. Minho will go by Minnie from now on, sorry for the confusion!

Hyunjin falls back onto the bed with a laugh.

“Can’t wait Channie?” Hyunjin teases.

Chan’s eyes rove over Hyunjin’s exposed legs for another few seconds before flickering up to Hyunjin’s eyes. Hyunjin can’t help but shiver. With or without the camera, Chan looking like he’s ready to devour Hyunjin at any moment is beyond arousing.

“You know exactly what you’re doing, don’t try and act coy,” Chan replies. As he talks, he runs a warm, steady palm up from Hyunjin’s knee to the hem of the layered, lacy white skirt Hyunjin has on. The fabric flared out around his thighs from his landing after Chan pushed him onto the bed, which gives Chan the perfect opportunity to toy with the longer layer of fabric. His knuckles brush over Hyunjin’s skin as he fingers the skirt, arousal pooling in the pit of Hyunjin’s stomach at the brief touch and concentrated look on Chan’s face.

Just to be a tease, Hyunjin flutters his eyelashes and says, “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

The moment Chan raises an eyebrow and grips the skirt tightly, Hyunjin knows he’s going to be in for it today. If the outfit and his new hair weren’t enough, his blatant teasing and the added promise of an audience has riled Chan up immensely.

“You’re lucky you’re so pretty,” Chan mumbles. It’s a free pass as much as any, but the fire in Chan’s eyes still hasn’t dimmed so Hyunjin knows Chan’s feeling giving. He also knows all it will take is one wrong move to have the lenience taken away.

Reaching up and hooking a hand around Chan’s neck, Hyunjin brings Chan down for a deep kiss. It’s both a _thank you_ and an _I love you_ wrapped into one long press of their lips.

Once they eventually manage to pull away from each other, Hyunjin pants slightly as he asks, “Can we show everyone else how pretty I am?”

It would be an odd question under any other situation, but that’s the whole reason Chan and Hyunjin are together right now. Not to show their boyfriends (although they’re going to have just as much fun when they watch this later), no, but to show their loyal followers and subscribers.

“Let me just look at you for a little longer,” Chan requests.

Hyunjin blushes, still unused to the way Chan gazes at him like he’s something precious and beautiful. Hyunjin certainly feels like it as Chan looks at him with nothing but reverence even though Hyunjin isn’t wearing anything particularly mind-blowing. It certainly isn’t anything Chan hasn’t seen before, although Hyunjin knows it’s more to do with the combination of things than the individual parts.

Nevertheless, Hyunjin stays still and lets Chan have his fill, even going as far as proposing for Chan to take pictures of him laid out and pretty on the bed.

“For the thumbnail. Or our Twitter. Or our boys,” Hyunjin says by way of explanation when Chan tilts his head in silent inquiry.

Chan doesn’t question it any further, immediately taking out his phone to snap a few pictures. His voice is teasing, though, when he says, “You sure these aren’t for you, too?”

“You caught me,” Hyunjin admits, but there’s nothing shy about the way he practically eye-fucks the camera. He knows everyone will like the pictures later, although he also has a feeling they’re going to be jealous of Chan for being the first to see it all in person.

“You aren’t subtle, baby,” Chan says with a laugh. Despite his words, he continues to click away, the sound of a shutter going off every few seconds.

Hyunjin pointedly looks at where Chan’s cock is tenting the front of his soft black shorts. “Neither are you.”

Chan sets his phone down once he’s done. The smirk he sends Hyunjin tells him all he needs to know, another shiver racing down his spine when Chan says, “Are you ready to start, then?”

Hyunjin’s cock jumps from where it’s confined in the off-white panties he has on under the skirt. “Yes, but one more thing first.”

Hyunjin leans up and kisses Chan before Chan can ask what’s wrong.

“Okay,” Hyunjin whispers once he pulls away, only to close the miniscule distance for another kiss. Chan’s kisses are always so damn addicting. “I’m ready now.”

Chan steals one last, lingering kiss with a smile before he’s turning away. The streaming site is already open and ready on the laptop, but Chan’s nothing if not a perfectionist in everything he does. As Chan clicks around and double-checks that everything is in order, Hyunjin pushes himself up into a sitting position and hooks his chin over Chan’s shoulder. Chan relaxes minutely and Hyunjin hides his smile in the crook of Chan’s neck. As endeared as Hyunjin is by his boyfriend, he’s also incredibly horny. He already was before Chan found him, but he’s even more aroused now after the teasing Chan just put him through.

“Come on Channie,” Hyunjin whines softly, the same voice he always uses when he wants something. All of them have long adjusted to this tone when Hyunjin uses it on them, but a few have always been weaker than others. Chan’s one of them. “Don’t you want to show me off?”

It’s a low blow, using Chan’s constant need to praise them all against him. Sometimes, Hyunjin can’t quite believe how lucky he is to not only have so many supportive boyfriends, but to have supportive boyfriends who share the same proclivities as him. Hyunjin loves being praised and Chan loves to give praise; it works for them. For all eight of them.

Chan may be weak for Hyunjin, but he isn’t dumb. He knows when he’s being taunted, so he doesn’t rise to Hyunjin’s bait. Instead, Chan clicks one last thing before getting off the bed. Hyunjin’s confused for all of one second before he lights up with excitement. Chan takes his shorts off before he settles behind Hyunjin on the bed, pulling Hyunjin in between his legs. Hyunjin doesn’t bother hiding his moan, turned on by the blatant display of strength. It’s both a blessing and a curse that Chan’s been working out lately, although Hyunjin would venture to say they’re all _very_ appreciative of the fact that Chan’s taken to wearing sleeveless shirts around the house that showcase his toned arms.

“I’m ready when you are, baby.” Chan punctuates his sentence with a kiss to the back of Hyunjin’s neck and a squeeze around the bare skin of Hyunjin’s waist. He’s barely in the frame from the preview being shown on screen, but that will change soon. Hyunjin steals another quick kiss in appreciation - Chan’s only trying to hide because he wants the initial focus to be on Hyunjin. Chan always puts them first while he prefers to stay in the shadows, which is endearing as much as it is ironic given that he fucks himself and instructs others to fuck themselves on camera for a living.

With a deep breath, Hyunjin reaches for the trackpad. Even after a little less than a year of doing this, the rush of hitting the _Start Stream_ button hasn’t worn down or faded. Every time feels like the first time, a sudden hit of adrenaline that leaves Hyunjin needy and aroused.

“Hello everyone!” Hyunjin greets the viewers with a smile and a small wave once the stream has started up and a flood of viewers come rushing in. It’s more like a wave of fabric than a wave of his hand, for the sleeves of the cropped baby pink hoodie he’s wearing cover most of his fingers. Chan nuzzles against Hyunjin’s shoulder with a content sigh, his cock pressing hard and insistent against Hyunjin’s lower back through his briefs. Hyunjin pauses to read a few comments, giggling when all he sees are keyboard smashes about his hair with a smattering of comments asking if Chan’s behind him. “Did any of you get the hint I posted to Twitter earlier?”

It had been a close-up of a strawberry smoothie next to their trusty tripod, the pink of the drink representing his new hair. He didn’t know who was going to join him for the stream at the time so he didn’t include anything else to allude to someone specific joining in. It didn’t take long for Chan to wander into the room as Hyunjin was laughing at people’s tweets and then Hyunjin’s laughter was focused on Chan as his jaw promptly fell open. Which leads them to now.

A few of the comments say yes - Hyunjin recognizes a loyal viewer _hyunki1212_ and makes sure to give a shout out, smiling when the laptop immediately pings with another tip. There are also a few sprinkled throughout talking about wanting to see Chan, so Hyunjin makes sure to mention those as well. Hyunjin loves talking to his viewers, but he also knows that the more he talks to them and calls them out, the more money he’ll make. It always pays to keep his viewers happy, both literally and figuratively.

Leaning to the side to make sure Chan’s more in the frame, Hyunjin says, “Chris found me first, so we’ll be streaming together today!”

Nonstop pinging rings throughout the room as an influx of tips come in. Hyunjin giggles again. There’s nothing better than this.

With practiced ease, Hyunjin twirls a piece of his newly dyed pink hair around his index finger as he looks at the camera. Chan starts to kiss Hyunjin’s neck as he reads, Hyunjin easily leaning back into Chan’s embrace and tilting his head slightly. Chan responds by sucking a nice, dark mark on the side of Hyunjin’s neck, Hyunjin’s eyelashes fluttering all the while. More tips come in along with a flurry of comments, but one in particular catches Hyunjin’s eye.

 **sungiebunny** : u look so pretty babe 😍

Hyunjin perks up, but he’s pouting as he says, “If you’re here then come watch us in person!”

Hyunjin purposely omits Jisung’s name just to keep the game going for a little longer, fighting the urge to laugh when he sees a few comments asking who he’s talking about.

 **sungiebunny** : no~ need 2 support my boyfriends w money 💕

The tell-tale noise of a tip being made echoes throughout the room along with a notification stating _sungiebunny_ sent in a $50 tip. Hyunjin smiles.

 **sungiebunny** : besides skye is here w me~

A few have caught on by now, most likely having seen Jisung’s comments or having been a fan long enough to know Jisung likes to watch his boyfriend’s streams.

“Fine, Sungie,” Hyunjin gives in with an even more exaggerated pout that showcases how red and puffy his lips are. None of his boyfriends or viewers are subtle with how much they love his lips and Hyunjin’s always loved to indulge. “But you owe me a blowjob later to make up for it.”

At the mention of another one of their boyfriends who also streams on their joint channel, the comment section explodes. It’s never been a competition between all of them to see who’s the most popular, but they’ve all collectively agreed that if it was, Hyunjin and Jisung would be purely based on the statistics (although one video where Jeongin tied Changbin up with pretty, pretty bundles of rope in the early days definitely gave them a lot of traction on the site).

 **365247** : sungie??

 **simp4u25** : sungie darling <3 i’ve missed u

 **sangsang1104** : Come play Sungie~

 **sungiebunny** : sorry yeonnie~ today is all about jinnie and chris but ill stream soon ;)

 _sangsang1104_ , or more affectionately known as Yeonnie by Jisung during his streams, never misses any of Jisung’s shows. But although Jisung’s clearly his favorite, he still tunes in for others on occasion and tips absurdly large amounts of money every time.

A sharp nip to Hyunjin’s neck pulls him out of his thoughts, a gasp tumbling from his lips at the pain. Chan doesn’t bother hiding the smirk in his voice as he says, “Sorry, darling, guess I got a little excited.”

Chan walks his fingers over the exposed skin of Hyunjin’s stomach - if Hyunjin didn’t already know Chan wasn’t actually sorry, his teasing touch would’ve easily given it away.

Keeping his voice pitiful and needy, Hyunjin asks, “Are you going to make it up to me, then?”

Chan hums, the resultant vibrations against Hyunjin’s neck causing him to shiver. “Should I, everyone? Do you think Jinnie deserves it?”

Hyunjin whines when the first few comments are quick and resounding no’s. He’s already stupidly hard and nothing has even happened yet, he doesn’t think he’s going to survive if he has to wait.

“Please,” Hyunjin begs, both to the camera and to Chan. “I deserve it.”

“I don’t know,” Chan drawls as he dips his fingers below the waistband of Hyunjin’s skirt, which is still hidden out of frame. Hyunjin squirms. “You were a tease today, darling. Posting that picture and then showing up looking like this...I don’t think you deserve anything but a punishment.”

 **bbigddick69** : fuck him until he cries

 **taebb_** : Jinnie looks so pretty :(

 **_kingk0ng_** : Put the pretty slut in his place

There’s a sudden ping of a tip for $300.

 **hyunki1212** : Let him off today, he’s too pretty to be punished

“Thank you,” Hyunjin gasps out. The other comments riled him up to the point where he’s now trembling and whimpering whenever Chan runs his fingers over the head of his cock, still trapped under his skirt. Chan’s lips are warm against the skin of Hyunjin’s shoulder where his hoodie has slipped off and Hyunjin has to fight to keep his eyes open. They’re a vision on the screen, the pink of Hyunjin’s hair and hoodie contrasting so prettily with the black of Chan’s hair and shirt.

Chan hums, this time in consideration. While Chan may have been serious when he offered up a punishment, he revels in showering Hyunjin with praises far more, which is something _hyunki1212_ definitely knows. “You’re right, Jinnie’s the prettiest boy ever. Do you all want to see what else our pretty baby’s hiding? If you do, don’t be shy and show him how much you want it.”

Hyunjin watches with rapidly darkening cheeks as a multitude of comments come in stating how much they want to see Hyunjin’s surprise along with tips varying from $25 to a jaw-dropping $500.

“Thank you Yeonnie~” Hyunjin makes sure to mention, giggling sweetly afterwards when the tips spike, most likely in an attempt for Hyunjin to mention them as well. “Make sure you’re watching, okay? This is for you.”

Chan’s hand slips out of Hyunjin’s skirt to settle back on his waist as Hyunjin gets up on his knees. Hyunjin’s waist, already tiny, looks even tinier cinched by the waistband of the skirt and with Chan’s long fingers splayed out across his skin.

If the comments and tips were generous at the beginning of the stream when Hyunjin revealed his hair, that’s _nothing_ compared to now as he sways from side to side, letting the lace of the skirt swish with the motion. Hyunjin giggles as he watches the comments whizz by, a mix of people begging to fuck him, people wishing they were him, and people asking if he’ll keep the skirt on for the stream. Smoothing a hand down his skirt, the hem barely reaching the middle of his thighs, Hyunjin asks, “I dressed up for you all today, do you like it?”

“I do,” Chan rumbles as he runs an appreciative hand over Hyunjin’s thigh. “Isn’t he just so pretty, everyone?”

The flood of comments agreeing with Chan combined with hearing Chan’s voice so close to his ear causes Hyunjin to squirm, his cock hardening even further in the confines of his panties.

Hyunjin’s always been more reactive when there’s an audience, which is part of the reason he wanted to start camming in the first place. The orgasms were always far better when someone was watching in the past and given that Hyunjin’s always preferred to be watched, it was an easy decision. What’s the harm in earning money for something he already likes to do anyways? They always say work never feels like work if one enjoys it and _oh_ does Hyunjin enjoy what he does.

Hyunjin arches for the camera, teasingly lifting the bottom of his skirt high enough to show a glimpse of the panties he has underneath before settling back down on the bed. Immediately, Chan twists and turns him until he’s straddling Chan’s lap. With the lace of the skirt brushing against their thighs, Chan threads a hand through Hyunjin’s hair and kisses him hard enough to bruise. Hyunjin moans, partially for show and partially due to the relief of finally being touched and kissed. Chan continues to kiss him like a man starved until Hyunjin has to pull away for air, his chest heaving. He doesn’t have to look at the camera to know his lips are shiny and red.

Chan pulls Hyunjin’s hair and Hyunjin easily follows the movement with a moan. Making sure to arch his neck and back as much as possible so the cameras can capture it, Hyunjin merely lets Chan lick and bite at his neck and collarbones to his heart’s content.

“Chris,” Hyunjin moans as he rolls his hips down. Chan inhales sharply, but takes the chance for what it is and ruts up against Hyunjin. Both of them moan from the friction. Desperation is starting to sink its claws into Hyunjin, leaving him panting and trembling in Chan’s lap with each roll of their hips. “Want to show them, please,” he whispers, so low that the microphones won’t pick up on it.

Chan kisses Hyunjin once more, his lips equally as plush as Hyunjin’s by now with how much Hyunjin bit and sucked at them. “You’re such a vision, darling. How could I not want to show everyone how ruined you already are?”

Hyunjin moans, the sound only growing louder when Chan literally picks him up and turns him around so Hyunjin’s facing the camera again. The sight that greets him only turns him on even more. He looks absolutely fucked out in Chan’s lap, his hair a mess and his lips kiss-swollen. His hoodie is falling off one shoulder, giving a perfect view of the marks and bites littering his skin.

More comments pour in about how pretty Hyunjin is and how much they want to fuck him. There’s even a rare couple of comments pleading for Hyunjin to fuck _them_ , which would be funny if Hyunjin wasn’t so riled up. Hyunjin flutters his lashes as he grinds back against Chan. “I’m so empty, won’t you fill me up?”

Hyunjin’s really talking to Chan, but the lack of Chan’s name creates an illusion that makes it seem as if Hyunjin’s talking to all of the nameless, faceless viewers behind the screen. Felix has always said it’s like Hyunjin’s made to be on camera because he’s so _good_ at it, but Hyunjin’s a slut at the end of the day. None of it is acting, not really.

“Want you so badly,” Hyunjin continues, only to moan when Chan grips his hips tightly enough that Hyunjin knows he’ll have the imprint of Chan’s fingers on him for days. His cock twitches in his panties at the thought that he’ll get to take pictures of it later, precum soaking the front of the fabric.

 **sungiebunny** : fuk m so hard rigt now

 **simp4u25** : im already close and they havent even done anything yet fuck

 **mfgir52o3nbh** : This is so dumb what the hell is this???

The comment gets flagged just as quickly as it appears and whoever it is gets kicked from the stream unceremoniously.

 **adminbm** : i will not tolerate any slander in my good praise-filled household

 **jaemjamssss** : BM’s the best!

 **hohostreams** : i trust one (1) man

Hyunjin pauses to smile at how lucky they all are to have such an amazing admin working for them behind the scenes. It doesn’t last long because seconds later, Hyunjin’s lips are parting on a moan when Chan says, “You’re so beautiful I can’t stand it.”

There are multiple agreements in the chat, as well as a few comments calling Chan beautiful as well. Chan studiously ignores those, but Hyunjin doesn’t, making sure to read a few out loud to show his agreement.

Chan, however, chooses to focus on the ones saying how much they want him to rail Hyunjin, of which there are quite a few.

“I agree _bignick93_ , I want to fuck him already, too,” Chan says. He kisses Hyunjin’s neck again and whispers his next sentence, low enough for just Hyunjin to hear. “So pretty, baby. I’m going to worship you off camera later.”

Hyunjin can’t help but melt at those words. Chan’s normally the sweetest boyfriend, always making time for all of them and never hesitating to offer cuddles and kisses. Yet when they’re here, when they’re in front of the camera and they aren’t Chan and Hyunjin but Chris and Jinnie, Chan becomes ruthless. Even when he’s doing solo streams under the moniker of _Chris’s Room_ , Chan’s sex appeal shoots through the roof. There’s something so arousing in the way he looks at the camera and tells the viewers to touch themselves in a low, gravelly voice that one can’t help but follow along, willing to please and do whatever Chan wishes. That’s certainly what happens to Hyunjin when he happens to catch one of Chan’s streams. Although, it’s also just as nice to see Chan shake and fall apart on one of their many vibrators they have in their extensive collection. One of Hyunjin’s all-time favorite videos of Chan is the one where Minho’s sitting out of frame and controlling the remote to the vibrator Chan has in him, edging Chan for an hour to a chorus of Chan’s desperate pleas before finally letting him come.

“Don’t tease,” Hyunjin complains. As much as he loves to drag things out, he doesn’t want their viewers to get annoyed. He also just really, really wants to come already. “If they want you to fuck me, then we should give them what they want, shouldn’t we?”

“I think our Jinnie should keep his skirt on, what do you all think?” Chan asks. Hyunjin’s cock jerks at the blatant way Chan ignores him.

Everyone seems to be in agreement Hyunjin should keep the skirt on and Hyunjin only spares a second to think about how annoying getting the cum off his skirt is going to be later before he’s preening. He knows he’s pretty, but the validation is always nice.

“I’ll post previews on Twitter later,” Hyunjin promises with a sweet smile. He knows how to rake in the money and easily takes advantage of how much people like seeing how pretty he is when he’s ruined. “But if you want to see the full high definition set, I’ll also post a link where you can buy them!”

“My baby is so smart,” Chan murmurs into Hyunjin’s ear. Hyunjin shivers, not so subtly grinding against Chan’s cock in the process. Louder, Chan says, “On your hands and knees for me, darling.”

The arousal simmering in Hyunjin’s stomach up until this point turns into a full-blown fire at those words. _Finally_.

They move around each other seamlessly. As Chan takes his shirt and briefs off, Hyunjin gets into the requested position facing the camera. Like this, he’s able to read the comments better. A few are complaining that they aren’t going to get to see Chan fucking Hyunjin, but a majority of them are praising Hyunjin for how pretty he is.

“I’m pretty?” Hyunjin asks shyly even though everyone already knows he’s fishing for compliments. Still, their viewers shower him in compliments and Hyunjin giggles. “Imagine it’s you filling me up, okay? I’ll be so good for you. Your good little slut or you good little baby boy, I promise.”

The bed dips behind Hyunjin and Hyunjin arches his back in response. Chan doesn’t disappoint, shifting Hyunjin’s panties half-way down his thighs before grabbing Hyunjin’s ass and spreading his cheeks apart.

“So pretty,” Chan says breathlessly. “You’ll look even prettier with cum filling you up.”

More tips flood in along with requests to see. Hyunjin shakily reads them out loud, his body and voice trembling from his desire. It’s always been an easy switch from his shy, giggling persona to his mindless, pleading one.

“If we get another eight thousand dollars in tips, I’ll let you all see later,” Chan promises. Everyone always says Hyunjin’s good, but Chan shouldn’t be underestimated either.

As expected, both _hyunki1212_ and _sangsang1104_ immediately send in tips. The amounts are lower than usual and it takes a moment for Hyunjin to realize they probably did it on purpose just to drag this out for a little longer. Hyunjin’s done a few private shows for _hyunki1212_ before and knows how ruthless he can be, so it isn’t terribly surprising. Jisung’s also done _plenty_ for _sangsang1104_ and has never bothered to hide all of the things he was requested to do, so this doesn’t surprise Hyunjin either. A few of Chan’s regulars chime in as well, but it isn’t enough. Not yet at least, but Hyunjin knows they’ll get there sooner rather than later.

The first finger that presses against Hyunjin’s rim makes Hyunjin jump. Chan kisses his lower back in apology, but doesn’t stop pushing his finger in. He thought about prepping himself earlier before the stream, but decided not to once Chan walked into the room. Chan’s always loved to finger Hyunjin and his viewers have always loved to see the faces he makes as he’s fingered. It’s a win-win.

Turning it up a notch as an incentive, Hyunjin moans loudly and shifts his hips back. His own pleading eyes stare back at him from the laptop, the pink of his hair highlighting the red of his cheeks and lips. “Will you fuck me faster? Please? I want to make you feel good.”

Chan adds a second finger, easily understanding Hyunjin’s hint.

 **treasurechest82086** : u make me feel so good baby want to fuck ur pretty hole

 **taebb_** : Idk if I want to be Jinnie or Chris right now

 **kitty__kat__24** : M O O D

 **adminbm** : be a slut! do what you want am i right or am i right!

 **sungiebunny** : absolutely right!

Chan has three fingers curling and thrusting into him now, but it’s not enough. The only thing that will satisfy Hyunjin at this point is Chan’s cock.

“Please,” Hyunjin begs. He tries to shift back to meet Chan’s fingers, but Chan doesn’t let him this time. He slaps Hyunjin on his right ass cheek, Hyunjin jolting forward with a moan as his cock drips below him. “ _Please_.”

Another slap comes down on his other cheek, but instead of deterring Hyunjin, it only makes him beg for more. The pain of the slaps quickly morphs into pleasure. A different kind of warmth flows through his veins when Chan soothes over his smarting skin with gentle fingers.

It’s getting harder to keep up with the comments now; between Chan fingering him and the viewers telling him all of the filthy things they want to do to him, Hyunjin’s already terribly close to coming. He knew he wouldn’t last long to begin with, having expected the praise about his hair and his outfit to get to him, but he didn’t know everything would be _this_ potent.

“Chris,” Hyunjin says shakily in warning. Chan picks up on it easily and pulls his fingers out after a few more thrusts.

The panties are pushed all the way down to his knees, but neither of them make any move to completely pull them off. They’re both too riled up to care about them beyond that.

Once Chan’s cockhead presses against his entrance, slick with lube, Hyunjin lets his eyes roll back and his mouth fall open to let out a filthy moan. People are no doubt screenshotting this right now, which only makes him harder. There’s probably a generous pool of precum under him from how aroused he is, but Hyunjin doesn’t have the time or strength to look right now, not when he’s focused on the feeling of Chan splitting him open. Chan’s cock isn’t that long, but what he lacks in length he more than makes up for in thickness. Even with the prep, there’s still a slight burn that Hyunjin revels in as Chan pushes in until he bottoms out. Hyunjin exhales shakily, but his breath gets caught in his throat when Chan fists his hair and yanks his head back.

“Fuck,” Hyunjin whimpers from the pain in his scalp, but it’s a good ache.

“Look at the camera, darling.” Even though it’s phrased as a request, Hyunjin knows that it isn’t. Chan isn’t holding back today, pushing each and every one of Hyunjin’s buttons without mercy. “Let everyone see how pretty you are when you’re full of cock, hmm?”

The pinging of the laptop is drowned out by the ringing in Hyunjin’s ears. His entire body burns with arousal. It’s hard to speak with the way his neck is arched back, so all Hyunjin manages is a breathless whimper that he hopes conveys how much he likes this.

It seems to be good enough for Chan. He pulls out slowly in a way that forces Hyunjin to feel every inch of Chan’s cock dragging against his walls as he becomes more empty. He fucks back in just as slowly, the stretch dulled with the unhurried pace. Hyunjin fights to keep his eyes open, but seeing how wrecked he looks is only serving to turn him on even more. Combined with the fact that there are over ten of thousands of viewers now, each one of them watching Hyunjin get fucked, Hyunjin’s fighting a losing battle.

Gradually, Chan increases his pace. The grip he has on Hyunjin’s hair never lets up - if anything, it only gets stronger as Hyunjin’s whimpers become higher and higher pitched.

When Chan angles his hips _just_ right, Hyunjin outright screams. He’s sure Jisung and Seungmin can hear it from wherever they are in the house, but Hyunjin doesn’t care. Chan fucks into him roughly after that, each thrust punching the air out of his lungs in a series of short _ah ah ah_ ’s. The slap of skin against skin is so loud that the microphones are probably picking it up and the influx of tips joins the harmonious sounds inside of Hyunjin’s head, only further feeding into his pleasure.

“Please let me come,” Hyunjin begs. He isn’t so far gone that he’s forgotten his manners, but it’s getting more difficult to speak with how raw his throat already feels. “Please, please, please.”

“What do you think?” Chan directs towards their audience. Hyunjin’s pleased to note Chan sounds just as breathless as he does. A few seconds pass as Chan continues to fuck him while reading the comments. Hyunjin’s always been good at multitasking, but even that is a level he can’t reach. “They’re saying no, darling. And we have to give them what we want, don’t we?”

“Please,” Hyunjin cries around a sob even as his cock spits out more precum at being denied.

“Sorry, darling.” Chan doesn’t sound very sorry at all.

Just as Hyunjin resigns himself to his fate of having to wait, Chan slows down the speed of his thrusts until he stops completely.

“What-?” Hyunjin starts to ask as the fog of pleasure that’s descended upon his brain gradually recedes. He whimpers when Chan pulls out, not even leaving the head in to keep Hyunjin satisfied. His hole clenches around nothing but cold air. He knows Chan would never leave him, he would never, ever be that cruel, but that doesn’t explain why Chan stopped all of a sudden.

Hyunjin gets his answer when Chan uses the grip he has on Hyunjin’s hair to move him so they’re both parallel to the camera. Like this, Hyunjin’s entire outfit is in the frame, a stark contrast to the way Chan’s completely naked. His cock hangs hard and heavy between his legs under the layers of lace, red against white.

“Is this better?”

Hyunjin doesn’t bother answering; he knows Chan isn’t looking for his opinion.

“Good,” Chan says after a while. “I need to make sure my baby is being appreciated properly.”

Hyunjin hides his flush by ducking his head, but Chan isn’t having any of that. Tutting, Chan tugs on Hyunjin’s hair until his face, and his blush by proxy, are visible to the camera. Chan coos. “I know you like showing off, don’t be shy now.”

“Chris,” Hyunjin whines. “I need- I need-”

“I know,” Chan says, “I’ll give you what you need, don’t worry. I’ll make my pretty boy come.”

“Thank you, thank you, thank you,” Hyunjin babbles.

Chan slides back in with one smooth thrust and Hyunjin feels something within him settle now that he’s stretched around a cock again. Chan picks up right where they left off, with punishing thrusts that shunt the bed back and forth to a chorus of Hyunjin’s pleased moans. Hyunjin’s eyes are drawn back to the screen and he watches as his cock sways between his legs uselessly with every thrust (“Your cock is too useless to fuck anyone with, it’s such a shame,” Minho always likes to point out, both in and out of streams), a bead of white pearling at the tip before dripping down onto the sheets.

There’s a point where the pinging of tips becomes background noise. Hyunjin never forgets his viewers - the knowledge of people watching him get fucked is too heady to ignore - but right now, it’s just him and Chan. They’ve been doing this for long enough that they’ve figured out how to balance their attention between the laptop and each other. When Chan fucks into him again with a hard, punctuated thrust that makes Hyunjin arch and gasp, he knows Chan didn’t do it for their viewers. He did it to make Hyunjin feel good.

Hyunjin’s whines increase in frequency and pitch the closer he gets to orgasm. The additional stimulation from the lace of the skirt brushing against his cock with every thrust makes Hyunjin’s head spin. Fingers curling into the sheets, Hyunjin gasps out, “I’m so close.”

“Me too,” Chan breathes as he fucks into Hyunjin even harder. A warm, rough hand wraps around his cock at the same time Chan hits his prostate and Hyunjin’s gone. Hyunjin screams as he comes, dirtying his skirt and the sheets as rope after rope of come shoots out of his cock. Chan curses when Hyunjin clenches around him. He fucks Hyunjin with renewed urgency and spills into Hyunjin seconds later with a choked-off gasp. Hyunjin moans when he feels Chan’s cum fill him up, weakly rocking his hips back to prolong both of their orgasms for a few more perfect seconds.

Once they’re both spent, Chan curls around Hyunjin’s back and presses a lingering kiss to the nape of his neck. Just like earlier, this isn’t for the cameras, but for Hyunjin and Hyunjin alone. “Fuck, baby, you were so perfect.”

“Stop,” Hyunjin whines, although he can’t deny how warm those words make him feel. “If you keep talking to me like that, I’m going to get hard again.”

Chan chuckles. “And why would that be so bad?”

Hyunjin swats at Chan, who laughs. The vibrations against his back make Hyunjin shiver and then whimper weakly when Chan’s cock shifts inside of him. Chan pulls out, then, and kisses Hyunjin’s cheek when he whines unhappily at the sudden emptiness.

“Just a little longer,” Chan promises. “We need to say our goodbyes.”

When he grabs hold of Hyunjin’s hips to bring him over towards the camera, Hyunjin simply lets him. He’s too exhausted to fight it and if he saw correctly earlier, they hit the requested eight thousand mark.

Hyunjin blushes when Chan flips his skirt up and positions his ass right in front of the camera. He can only imagine how lewd his rim looks right now, puffy and swollen and leaking cum.

“As promised,” Chan sing-songs in an oddly cute tone considering he’s showing tens of thousands of people how wrecked Hyunjin’s ass is. Several pings ring throughout the room in quick succession and despite himself, Hyunjin feels his cock take interest.

“Fuck,” Hyunjin exclaims with a gasp when Chan trails a finger up the back of his thigh before pressing the digit into his ass to keep his cum in. His bones feel like jelly and his arms shake in an effort to hold himself up. If they don’t end this soon, he’s going to need to get off again.

Luckily, Chan knows him better than he knows himself, so he quickly takes his finger out and pulls Hyunjin down into his lap to say their goodbyes.

Once the stream is shut off, Hyunjin relaxes back onto Chan’s chest with a loud, exhausted groan. Chan laughs and wraps his arms around Hyunjin’s waist. The kisses he presses to Hyunjin’s cheeks are sweet, but the ones he presses to Hyunjin’s lips when Hyunjin turns his head are even sweeter.

“You did so well, baby. You were so damn pretty,” Chan whispers. There’s no need to be quiet now that the camera’s off, but Chan always gets soft after they stream and Hyunjin loves it too much to say anything.

“Thank you,” Hyunjin says with a smile and another kiss. “And thank you for streaming with me, I had fun.”

Chan nuzzles his nose against Hyunjin’s cheek. “I had fun, too, thank you for letting me join in.”

They sit there for a little while longer, just basking in each other’s presence, before taking the promised pictures. It’s difficult not getting hard when Chan’s entire focus is on him laid out on the bed, but Hyunjin manages. Barely. There was a close call when Chan told him to spread his legs so he could take a picture of the cum on his stomach and his cock peeking out from his panties under the lace of the skirt, but the moment passed. And if Hyunjin asked Chan to take pictures of his rim just for them and their boyfriends, then that’s only for them to know.

They’re just finishing up putting the equipment away and stripping the sheets when Jisung and Seungmin enter the room. Even if Hyunjin didn’t know they were together, it would’ve been obvious just from one look. Jisung looks just as fucked out as Hyunjin does and Seungmin looks like the cat that got the cream, but their faces soften when they see Hyunjin.

Jisung’s the first one to pull Hyunjin into a kiss or five and Hyunjin giggles when Seungmin complains about hogging him. Jisung goes to Chan with one last kiss and then Hyunjin’s being swept into Seungmin’s arms and kissed like they haven’t seen each other in months even though they saw each other this morning.

“You were so pretty,” Seungmin says. His fingers toy with the hem of Hyunjin’s skirt as he talks, but it isn’t in a sexual way. Just appreciation.

For what feels like the millionth time today, Hyunjin blushes. “Thank you.”

Chan comes up to them with a sweater, sweatpants, and Hyunjin’s favorite pink plug in his hands and a clingy Jisung hanging off his back. Hyunjin takes the offered items with a grateful kiss, then laughs when Jisung tries to lunge at him the second he drops his skirt and panties to put the plug in, only stopped by Chan and Seungmin physically holding him back.

“Hey,” Jisung suddenly says as they make their way towards the kitchen. Streams usually tire Hyunjin out, but he always makes sure to grab a drink and a snack afterwards. “So can we call in boyfriend privileges and see the pictures you took for free?”

Hyunjin rolls his eyes, but he’s smiling as he says, “I’ll think about it.”

Jisung starts to loudly complain, to which Seungmin responds by saying he _literally_ just saw Hyunjin in the skirt in person.

As they continue to bicker, Chan slides his hand into Hyunjin’s and squeezes. Hyunjin squeezes back and sighs happily when Chan kisses his temple.

This is exactly where he’s meant to be.

**Author's Note:**

> Come cry with me over Hyunjin's pink hair.
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/polyskz)  
> [CC](https://curiouscat.me/polyskz_)


End file.
